Ahri x Sona
by KazutraOmega7
Summary: Ahri and Sona are sent from Summoner's Rift by their summoners... by accident! As they face the reality of high school, they will facing a challenge far greater than Summoner's Rift... romance on each other!
1. Chapter 1

Ahri and Sona: Sexy Relationship

Chapter 1

"Ahhhh! Hey, watch it!" Ahri said angrily. "I'm walking here, man!"

The kid who flew by her so fast sticked out his tongue. "Nyahhh!" he said. After a second of doing this, he kept flying off to the other direction.

"Whatever, fucktard!" Ahri yelled grumpily.

Today was Ahri's first time in the real world going to school. After spending **AN ETERNITY** in the Summoner's Rift, she still wanted this day to be the best first day of school After all, after her summoner accidentally freed her from the Rift, she was ready to do one thing: her job, to seduce the best man she sees fit. What she doesn't know yet, is that she's not the only person from the League of Legends going to the same school as her…

"Sona?!" Ahri said shockingly, after entering her classroom, 1st Floor, Room 4K.

Sona turned around after hearing the sound of Ahri, smiled and waved, and then sat back down for class.

 _Man, what is she doing here of all reasons? Is she having the same problem as me?_

"Today class, we will learn about Homer's writing from the past. First of all…" the teacher's voice drowned out of Ahri's focus as she kept looking at Sona.

 _I cannot believe that she-devil is here of all places! How come she gets to come to my class as well as the real world?_

As she was pouting over Sona, she studied the singer closely.

Sona was the topic of pretty today. She had a blue dress on with purple butterfly patterns on it. Her hair was blue as always, but it had an different feel to it. She then studied Sona's body, first looking to her perfect porcelain face, then to the nape… of her neck. She glanced lower to Sona's… somewhat half-bare… chest…

 _ **Ba-thump.**_

 _What the—_

 _ **Ba-thump. Ba-thump.**_

 _Why is my heart beating? Could it be that-_

 _ **Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.**_

 _No way, this is impossible. This can't be happening. Unless-_

"Teacher?"

The teacher turned around. "Yes, Mrs…" The teacher squinted at his list. "Mrs… Ahri?"

"May I please be excused? I would like for Sona to come as well." Ahri said worringly.

The teacher looked at Sona. "Sona, please go with Ahri please."

Sona looked at the teacher with hesitation, but slowly nodded her head.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" Ahri said angrily.

As Sona and Ahri walked down the hall for a couple minutes, Ahri pushed Sona towards a wall, pinned her up against it, and bared her fangs and growled angrily. "What the hell are you doing here, Sona?!"

Sona shaked her head with a scared look in her eyes.

"Oh, that's right~ You can't talk, can you? What a shame." Ahri said, still angry.

Sona tried to escape, but Ahri's grip was too tight as she strained with all her might.

"So what happened? Your summoner sent you here by accident?"

Sona nodded her head while she was straining.

"I don't know why…" Ahri continued, "…but my heart keeps fluttering every time I see you, especially when you look so pretty like… like… this~"

Sona slowly started to listen to Ahri, for she was starting to turn interested.

"I don't know how, but… I feel that this… heartache inside of me… is more than just me…" Ahri said sobbing. "I think… I think I'm in love with you!"

Sona started to tear up when Ahri said those words, for Sona knew as well that she desperately loved Ahri as well. As she was about to shed her tear, Ahri reached in, closed her eyes, and kissed her on the lips. Then, more passionately. Ahri kissed Sona so much that she started to haze up, as she then slid down to the ground as passed out. The last thing that Ahri saw before passing out was the history teacher, and the whiteness of Sona's panties.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri and Sona: Sexy Relationship

Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, guys! Hope you enjoy~ X3

 _ **What the… what just… happened? Did I… pass out?**_

 **Ahri… Ahri… Ahri, can you hear me?**

 _ **Who… who is that? It sounds like… a girl's voice…**_

 **Oh please… please wake up, Ahri…**

Ahri woke up to the blinding light of an hospital lamp above her. "Ohhh… ughhh… what happened…?"

As Ahri looked around the room, she saw something that made her heart skip an beat.

"Sona… are you… awake?"

Sona lifted her head up and showed her messy, tear brimmed face. **HOLDING AHRI'S HAND.**

Ahri blushed hotly. "Ummm… Sona, what's going on? Oh wait… never mind," Ahri said, remembering about Sona's disability.

Sona's face turned dark for an moment, and then all of an sudden…

"S-Sona! What are you doing?!"

Sona had managed to find an way to get on the bed, and pinned Ahri down on it.

"S-S-Sona… what are you…?" Ahri said breathlessy.

Ahri looked up at Sona's face and saw that she was crying.

 _ **I wish… I wish you could just hear me… once…**_

Ahri gasped. "Wait… Sona? I can… I can…"

Sona gasped. _**Ahri?! You can hear me?**_

"Of course, idiot! I didn't know you're voice inside your mind could be so… heavenly…" Ahri said enchantingly.

 _ **Just wait~ It gets better…**_

"Oh, ok… Wait, WHAT?" Ahri said astonished.

Sona lowered her head down to Ahri's ear and whispered in to it with a sexy tone. _**Don't worry, Ahri~ There's no one here to watch over us…**_ Ahri shuddered over the rolling, soothing mind words from Sona; although it was just Sona's mind, Ahri still couldn't believe Sona was… dominating over the seductive Ahri. As Ahri was thinking this over, Sona started to nibble Ahri's ear.

"Ahhh… stop it… it… it… feels so good…" Ahri moaned slighty.

Sona then started to go lower over Ahri's body, kissing the fox girl's cheek, then the lips, all the way down to Ahri's chest.

 _ **No wonder you get these seductive powers… you charm men with…**_ Sona pushed her hands inside Ahri's half exposed shirt and pinched Ahri's nipples, and then squeezed them. _**…these babies.**_

"Ahhh! Uhnnn…" Ahri moaned loudly. "Sona… baby~ **Get down here and squeeze them~** "

Sona obeyed and started to squeeze the fox's breasts. "Uhnnn… Uhnnn! OHHHH!" Ahri moaned even louder. As Sona squeezed Ahri's breasts together, Ahri grabbed Sona's butt and groped it.

 _ **Ahhh… ohhh… that feels… perfect…~**_ Sona moaned loudly in Ahri's mind. As she was moaning, Ahri flipped Sona down on the hospital bed and pinned her. Ahri growled playfully in Sona's ear. "Ok then, you lucky seducer. **Now it's my turn~** "

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter... and the cliff hanger! What will happen now, now that Ahri has Sona under her control? Keep listening for the big reveal in Chapter 3!


End file.
